The Story of Miku Hatsune
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: In this world, life's not really easy for Len or "popular" he's more of a computer nerd or person. So you can say he's not the most social either. Although, he encounters something out of the ordinary, literally, a girl came out of his computer! What happens when the girl is relying on him? Things come out of hand when people search for this young maiden...? Based: HeadPhoneActor


**Chapter 1: What- WhoAre You?!**

**The Story of Miku Hatsune**

**What- Who Are You?!**

It was a nice summer evening for Len Kagamine. Your average popular guy at school. Everyone wanted to be him or be with him. He was smart, good looking, good at sports, nice, and a real social butterfly. He was sitting in his room…going on the computer all day and all summer, never going out unless to eat.

Ok, ok. I lied, he wasn't the "popular" type…he was more of a…computer person. Day and night he would go on the computer. He wasn't that bright of a guy, he looked pretty good, but wasn't the most popular one. He hated sports, it made him sweat a lot; he wanted to conserve energy going on the computer. He was nice, but he was super shy. Although, he did have some friends, although, he always relied on his sister to help him make them.

It was a hot day though, and as always, Len hated it. It was too hot for him, he preferred cooler temperatures. He was sitting on his usual computer chair, doing his daily routine: playing different kinds of games. It was his whole life story. Even though he sometimes thought he had a boring life, at least he had his fun on the computer. Plus, he had some friends on there; he was definitely more social, well, on the computer.

He adjusted his glasses and played his RPG game. He really didn't wear glasses, it wasn't even prescribed. He just wanted to seem like a real computer person and to seem smart at the same time.

"Come on! I freaking got that man! That has to be a glitch! You're kidding me!" yelled out Len, he stood up, pointed at the screen and yelled at it, ranting on and on.

"Len!" yelled out a feminine voice out his door, the girl opened the door revealing a petite, blonde, girl. Len turned around looking at his twin sister, Rin. "Stop screaming at the screen! We can hear you from downstairs! Geez, you need to get some sunlight too! You're as pale as snow!" she said grabbing his arm, "You're arms are getting flimsier by the day, and if you keep looking at that screen, you're eyes really will go blind!" she yelled pointing at his eyes. Len flinched; he was scared sometimes of his own sister. She took out his glasses and placed it on the table. "Take my advice and get off the computer.

"No way! It's way too hot! There's nothing to do anyways, I don't see what the point is," he replied. He sat back down on his chair, turned his head, stuck out his tongue, turned his head back to the screen, and went back playing his game. "I'm staying in here."

Rin crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks to hold out her anger. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving to hang out with Teto and Luka. Good bye!" she exclaimed and slammed the door shut.

She stomped out so hard that Len could even hear her walk down the stairs with his door closed. Len rolled his eyes and continued focusing on his game. Rin was different from him. She was pretty, smart, social, and nice, sometimes. Not to mention very strong, so that could help her out in the sports section, though she annoyed Len time to time. It was hard to see that they were twins, even though they looked alike.

Len decided to exit out his game and rest. His hand cramped a lot from pressing the buttons too much. He leaned back on his chair, holding his head with hands on the back of it. He relaxed and closed his eyes for moment until he opened them once again, looking at the calendar. It was the end of summer today, school will be starting tomorrow.

The only reason Len loved summer was because he can do his computer games with more time on his hands. With all the homework he might have, he would have to rush so he can still have enough sleep to not get in trouble in class for sleeping on his desk. His teacher didn't like him much either. Plus, not having him in school didn't make much of an impact to the other students either.

He sat back up waiting for another game to pop up in his head. He went on Google to look for some interesting games. Then he saw an ad. He blinked reading it.

_Are you bored? Left with nothing to do?_

_Click here and play with realistic humans!_

_You won't get bored again!_

As a picture, it was a girl with strange teal hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a silver vest with a teal tie, a black pleated skirt, black and magenta hair accessories, arms warmers with sound system image, and black boots. To him, she did seem like a cute character, and she was indeed real. Curious, he clicked the ad.  
All of a sudden, the screen was making a portal-like image. At first, Len thought it was a cool 3D trick, but then all at once, it started going closer to him. "What the-! What is this!?" he whined. The papers around his room were flying around and his hair was doing the same. Shocked, Len couldn't move, he just sat there watching the scenery.

Then without warning, something, no, someone fell on him. "Ow!" Len screeched. Len fell back onto the floor, aching from pain.

"0! 1! 0! 0! 1! 0! 1! 1!?" yelled out a soft voice. On top of Len was a girl he had saw from the ad. She held onto his chest making sure he was ok, "0! 1! 0! 1! 0! 1! 0!? 0! 1! 0! 1! 0! 1! 0! 1! 1? 0! 1! 1! 0! 1! 1! 0! 1?!" asked the girl.

"Huh?" Len said, dumbfounded, "What-Who are you?!" Len demanded. Len blinked out of confusion. What was she saying? Could she even speak? I mean- WHO THE HELL IS THIS RANDOM GIRL IN MY ROOM!? He gazed up at her with arched eye brows with her gazing down at him back. Then without warning, she kissed him. Len blushed a crimson red, stiff as a board, confused on why she was kissing him. Most of all, nervous, it was his first kiss. _First kiss with a foreign, random, stranger. That's nice. _She pulled back and then breathed in deeply and exhaled in reply.

"Oh yes, sorry about this, I'm Miku Hatsune," the girl stated.

"That's not what I meant!" Len yelled out, still blushing, "And why the hell would you kiss me!?"

"I..I'm sorry!" Miku pleated, "It's my way of learning your language…" She looked like she was going to cry.

"I mean…ugh…never mind that, what are you doing here?" Len asked, dragging his fingertips across his lips. Len was confused, he didn't know what to do, for all he knows, he thought this was a hidden camera show.

"You let me in here," she replied, calmly.

"I did not!" Len yelled out.

"Didn't you click the ad?" The memory crossed Len's mind again. He placed his palm under his forehead.

"I thought it was a game…not… this!" he gestured.

"Well, now I'm under your name now. You set me free, I am now devoted to you."

"Set you free?"

"Yup! I wanted to escape…from somewhere," she said, "Somewhere beyond the skies, now I'm here." All of a sudden, Len now had the scene of him and her bursting back into his mind, he just realized the position they were in. He blushed furiously looking at her. She only blinked helplessly confused.

"M…Mind if you..you…get off….m…me…?" Len asked, nervously.

"Oh, sorry," Miku stated, getting off him. Even though Len was nervous and embarrassed about this situation, Miku didn't feel anything like that at all. Len probably thought this was nothing to her.

"A...Anyways…w...what are you? People coming out from…a...c…c… computer aren't… normal…!" Len stuttered out.

"I'm Miku Hatsune. I am not a human; I am an artificial human, in other words, like a robot almost. I am made to learn about human society. Since you're my master, I shall tell you about my past…" she started out. Her voice seemed to have no feeling, like it was a computer when explaining what she had did just now. She then held out her arm warmer and outside came a holographic screen, like a TV. Len blinked watching it.

Inside that image was a city, like any other normal one. It zoomed in on a teen age girl with short, blue, hair that reached only to her ears. Her surroundings seemed older than our society. Here they didn't have TVs, only radios. The girl was listening to the radio's songs when suddenly a beep was produced. She took a bite of cereal, listening to what had happened to her daily radio station's broadcast. The girl did remind him of someone he knows…

"Good morning, this is your president speaking. I'm sorry to have to say this but," the president's voice cried sympathetically, "the world will come to an end today." The girl dropped her spoon in the bowl of cereal.

"This girl's name is Kaiko," Miku stated. Len nodded hesitantly, still watching the image. He looked closely at the image wondering what will happen next.

"Thank you for listening," the president said before the radio station's channel transformed into simplistic static. The girl stared at her radio, scared and shocked. At this moment, it seemed that she was home alone with no parents.

"The world…will end...today…?" Kaiko said, slowly, "That has to be a lie!" exclaimed Kaiko shaking her head. "Just a lie, just a lie, just a lie," she ranted on trying to convince herself. She then looked over at the table with her headphones planted on the table. She reached out for it and placed it on her ears. She put on her hood and clicked her MP3 player.

"She has an MP3 player…but why are there no TVs yet?"asked Len, curious.

"Just watch," reassured Miku.

She walked outside taking a walk watching many people panic and sobbing. Everyone believed what the president had said, and this made Kaiko have an uneasy facial expression too. She just continued listening to her headphones trying to escape the ugly truth, reality. Then she made a more shocked facial expression.

Miku then pressed on some buttons upon her arm warmer and slid a button to the right. She then looked back at the screen. Miku then placed her right index finger upon her lips, lipped a _sh_ sound and winked. Len blinked out of confusion and looked back at the screen. There he heard a faint voice, it seemed to be coming out of her headphones.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Huh? Hello?" replied Kaiko.

"Do you want to live? To survive?" said the voice. Kaiko blinked a little, curious, but desperate for any help. She thought this might be the only way to survive.

"Yes."

"Then follow my instructions, what I tell you to do, ok?" the voice demanded, yet softly.

"…Ok," agreed Kaiko.

"You have twenty minutes to complete this mission, so go as fast as you can," said the voice. Kaiko gulped, and nodded. "At the far corner, go to the shop over there, the market, and then make the turn into the forest."

Kaiko then ran to the destination, trying to reduce her energy to be able to run wherever she needed to go. "Until I say so, run straight." Kaiko did as what the voice said. The girl struggled running; she wasn't any special athletic or anything. She got pushed and shoved by the trees and almost tripped over some bushes that teased her along the way. Kaiko panted out of her energy being wasted but kept on running as much as she can, no matter what, she can't give up. Her life was upon her own hands.

"Five minutes left. Go over to the left and follow the path," the voice said.

"Ok!" Kaiko replied. She rested for faint mere seconds before running again. Her paste became more slowly but in a rate. She didn't look like she was going to give up.

"One minute left! Over to the meadow over there!" yelled out the voice. Kaiko sped up, trying as hard as she can. Each and every second, she got closer and closer. It was so far yet to close at the same time.

"Five."

Kaiko reached out her hand trying to get closer to the meadow.

"Four."

She closed her eyes scared to see the outcome.

"Three. Two."

Kaiko reached the meadow finally.

"One." She then heard multiple claps from above. Kaiko looked up seeing people in lab coats with masks. Her eyes so shocked, she couldn't even blink. She didn't know was going on, the sky she knew that never didn't change from the pattern of white clouds and blue skies was now…a lab filled with multiple scientists.

"Good job," said a scientist. "This artificial world is now a success." In the background was Miku wearing a headphone microphone.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miku, and at the same time the voice played out in the headphones. It was Miku the whole time, she was the headphone actor. Guiltless, the scientist had something in his hand. A bomb.

The scientist then reached out his hand, hovering over the artificial world. "It was definitely a success." From then on, he dropped the bomb into the world and there the screen was filled with smoke. On the floor, faintly, you see Kaiko sitting there dumfounded watching the fire that was running across the city, now to the forest. From the on, nothing was visible in the screen.

Len looked over to Miku, frowning. Miku closed her eyes and pressed a button on her arm warmer, making the screen disappear. Miku opened her eyes slowly, half way. "I wanted to escape my job…I couldn't live on knowing I lead a girl who thought she was going to be saved when it was really her death…if I hadn't helped, she could've lived…they could've all lived. Even if they were just an experiment…"

Miku walked over to the window of his room and placed her hand on the glass, tapping it softly. She watched as the birds fly across. "It was my own doing that she died. That is why I needed to escape it," she turned her head and looked into Len's eyes, "I needed to be free…To not be forced into doing any jobs as cruel as that. I know I may be an artificial human, but as I watch humans, I develop the feelings. One of the scientists felt guilty, knowing the morals of wrongs and rights."

Len blinked. He had forgotten that this girl was a robot…whoever made her did it good. She was just like a real human. If she learned by people's feelings, it's possible she didn't learn all the emotions. Such as when he landed on her, most girls would be as embarrassed as he was. She was truly innocent. "Please, help me get used as a human would. To be able to live like them, just help me learn better," Miku pleaded. Hesitantly, Len nodded. Miku jumped into Len's arms and hugged him. "I learned that this thing called a hug helps tie together happiness and adoration towards others. Is this correct? I saw some people doing it."

"Y.. …" Len added, blushing. Miku gave him a smile and let go. "Question…how are you going to live like a human without any records?"

"Oh that's easy!" exclaimed Miku, "All I need to do is this…." Miku pressed a couple of buttons. "School name?"

"Vocaloid," replied Len.

"Thank you." She then pressed a couple more buttons and then stopped and looked at me, "I'm enrolled in your school. My name is Hatsune Miku and I'll be in all your classes!"

"Oh gr- Wait what?" asked Len.

"I'm enrolled in your school," said Miku.

"No, after," stated Len.

"My name is Hatsune Miku…?" asked Miku, slowly.

"After…," Len stated, also slowly while gesturing.

"I'll be in all of your classes!" shouted out Miku, cheerfully. Len clasped his forehead with the palm of his hand and moaned.

"This is going to be a tough year…" Len stated. Miku giggled.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun! Let's see…I'll sleep…in here…!" stated Miku. She pointed at Len's computer. Len flinched a bit and looked slowly at her.

"In a computer….?" Len said. Miku nodded happily. She saluted him and pressed a button on her arm warmer. She soon started to fade away.

"Oh yes! Len! Make sure not to break your computer, ok?" stated Miku. Before Len could speak, she had disappeared. Len blinked and held onto his head.

"This is so...troublesome…" Len glared at the computer, not really trusting her, but trusting her at the same time. He should've reported this, but decided not to. Instead, he just went to sleep as well, praying the year will go by smoothly.


End file.
